The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of pomegranate tree, botanically known as Punica granatum and hereinafter referred by its cultivar name, ‘PQ2009’. ‘PQ2009’ is a new cultivar of pomegranate tree that blooms from spring to fall, produces sweet tasting fruit, and is both ornamental and productive as a large container or landscape plant.
‘PQ2009’ was selected by the Inventor as a seedling that arose from seed sown in 2009 from fruit of Punica granatum grown by a home gardener (cultivar name if any and patent status is unknown) that had been open pollinated (the male parent is unknown). The fruit of the female parent plant exhibited yellow skin, bright red arils, and a taste that was sweet, low in acidity and low in astringency and the goal was to obtain a new cultivar of Punica granatum that combined those desirable fruit characteristics with a floriferous blooming habit and good fruit production. ‘PQ2009’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2012 from among 100 seedlings that were evaluated.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Alpharetta, Ga. in February of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.